


A Quick Tryst

by xAlmasyx



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Quickie, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, this is just pure smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlmasyx/pseuds/xAlmasyx
Summary: It is what it is, a quick tryst with the head of Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee.A small drabble to satiate desires for the smug blonde.





	A Quick Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Seifer smut on the world wide web that caters to Reader Inserts or Self Inserts for my thotty ass.
> 
> It's time to make a change.
> 
> This is just unadulterated smut, porn with no plot, a good old fuckening.
> 
> Crossposted from my Tumblr of the same name.

You had found yourself in quite a salacious predicament. Someone had spiked the punch at the most recent SeeD ball and the ever present sexual tension between you and one, Seifer Almasy increased exponentially with each drink that either of you downed.

That’s how you found yourself stark naked and up against the wall of his dorm room with his large calloused hands digging into your hips and his toungue languidly darting itself across the expanse of your exposed neck, moaning quietly as you wrapped your legs around his bare torso and rubbed your rapidly moistening pussy over his impressive length.

“Fuck Y/N.” He groaned, his hips moving in tandem with yours, wanting more than ever to part your delicious folds with his weeping cock. And it seemed that you wanted the exact same thing.

“Fuck me Daddy,” You begged, breathing deeply into his ear causing him to shudder delightfully, “Make me cum so hard on your fat cock that I can’t see straight.” You then keened, taking his lobe into your mouth, suckling and nibbling on it lightly and he couldn’t take any more.

Lining the tip up with your entrance, he thrusted in hard and deep, stretching you deliciously and hitting your cervix, causing a loud scream of pleasure to escape your plump lips. The instinctual tightening of your walls spurred him onward, implementing a brutal pace that hit your g-spot with every thrust. You would cum quickly at this rate, but you didn’t care, it was just that good.

“You like the way Daddy fucks you, huh? You like the way, ungh, Daddy’s massive cock fills you right up?” Seifer watched the way your face contorted in pleasure and lust with his words, his cock throbbing every time your pussy responded positively to his ministrations.

“Yes!” You screamed, “Yes, yes, yes! Oh~ fuck Dad-dy” Feeling a deep pressure develop in your abdomen, you were ready for your release, you felt like you were going to explode. Seifer wasn’t too far behind either, he could feel your walls fluttering strongly in their impending release, more intense than he remembers feeling from you. That was his motivation to ensure this was the hardest you had ever cum in your life.

In a show of his strength, he manoeuvred one hand from your waist to draw hard cirlces on your clit and it had you moaning in desperation.

“Ahn, Daddy I’m cumming. Oh I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming… AHH~!” You came with a high pitched scream, fluids streaming down his hips and legs, the feeling of you squirting bringing on his orgasm as well, releasing his seed into you with a loud roar, the intensity of his release bringing him to his knees, a mixture of his and your cum dripping onto his lap.

Your breaths came deeply as you came down from your high, wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head on his shoulder.

When Seifer caught his breath, he slowly slid out of you with a groan, keeping you in the embrace that you initiated.

“Hey Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

“Never go on a mission for that long again.”

You laughed, ending the conversation with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, please don't be afraid to leave kudos and comments. They give me strength.


End file.
